Sensitive data may be stored in various types of guarded databases, while a custodian is responsible for populating, updating, and guarding access to the sensitive data. Meanwhile, an information seeker may desire access to the sensitive data, and may be authorized to obtain such access. There is a need for tools to make it easier for information seekers to remotely access guarded databases.